<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это точно пройдёт by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015293">Это точно пройдёт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020'>fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый осторожный и нежный секс для возбужденного, но покалеченного в битве Инквизитора.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это точно пройдёт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Повторяю: это не повод. Сколько можно!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан тянется за Дорианом и хватает его за руку, не сильно стискивая запястье, и старается не хмуриться в ответ на тоскливый взгляд, но раздражение бурлит и требует выхода.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Всегда так, что же теперь, избегать меня будешь? — Лавеллан привстает и тянет Дориана на себя, и тот нехотя снова нависает над ним. — Я и так многого лишен, и это мой выбор. И тут мой выбор тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что, мне надо грубить из разряда: «Тебя я не спрашивал»? — смешок получается почти веселым. — Синяки никогда не сойдут. А вот я сойду с ума, если ты перестанешь меня касаться из-за этого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дориан медлит, затем ложится рядом и аккуратно прижимает Лавеллана к своему боку, подкладывая руку ему под голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебя уже измял кто-то до меня, не хочу добавлять, — говорит он и прижимается губами к виску. Лавеллан поворачивается к нему лицом и утыкается носом в подбородок, начиная «клевать» его с недовольным бурчанием:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Измяли, ага. Заявился ты ко мне в другом настроении, в другом настроении бросил на кровать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я же не знал! Не стал бы бросать! — возмущенно оправдывается Дориан и отстраняется, когда Лавеллан начинает легонько покусывать его шею, в ответ на что тот рычит, привстает и седлает его колени. Вырываться Дориан не планировал, но теперь, вроде как, и не сможет. Лавеллан морщится от боли в ноге, а следом от направленного на него взволнованного взгляда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я в порядке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дориан не верит, это видно. Но кладет ладони ему на бедра и легко поглаживает, улыбаясь безрадостно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У тебя все еще стоит, — предпринимает еще одну попытку Лавеллан и наклоняется, прижимаясь грудью и почти касаясь губами губ Дориана.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Каффас! Аматус, у меня всегда на тебя стоит, это мой личный кошмар и благодать одновременно. Пощупал, увидел, да даже подумал — готов, ты сейчас сидишь на мне верхом, еще бы не стояло…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан смеется и прерывает поток слов поцелуем. Прикосновения к бедрам все еще невесомые, такие нежные, что не могут сделать больно, даже будь у него ноги в кровавых ранах. Что такое несколько синяков, когда ему светят объятия, и не только они? Однако, приходится прервать поцелуй, так как саднящие ребра не позволяют дышать глубоко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Аматус.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан укладывается на бок, и Дориан поворачивается следом, чтобы лежать лицом к лицу. Нежные пальцы касаются кровоподтека под глазом и ведут по коже к губам, где уже затянулась рана. Она ещё с прошлого раза и не болит. Лавеллан прикрывает глаза и тянется за ладонью, трется о нее щекой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот бы иметь возможность делиться с тобой магией, как бокалом вина.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь, ты не был бы столь же скуп, как когда речь идет о выпивке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дориан возмущенно фыркает, показывая, что шутку не оценил, в то время как Лавеллан без прелюдий кладет ладонь ему на пах и давит на член через ткань штанов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так, — Дориан сдавленно охает и руку от себя убирает. Лавеллан старается скрыть, что расстроен, но поджатие губ ведет к вскрытию ранки, отчего он морщится куда более болезненно, чем должен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У Инквизиторов на уме один секс, — ворчит Дориан и целует его в нос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан вздыхает, но не отстраняется. У Дориана плохая слава: по мнению людей, за тевинтерским магистром кроется грубый в постели рабовладелец, не чтящий интересы партнера. Ха. Видели бы они, как Дориан нежен, как ласков, как был осторожен в их первый раз. Да во и все последующие разы. Та любовь, то желание защищать и заботиться — Лавеллана переполняют чувства, когда Дориан открывается для него как любовник.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И такой любовник, конечно, не станет заниматься сексом, когда у партнера все тело в синяках. Лавеллан снова недовольно кривится. Не все битвы заканчиваются усталостью, некоторые бурлят в крови и быстро меняют направление из агрессии в возбуждение, только бы встретился кто подходящий. Лавеллану встретился, так что сложно себя винить за банальное желание трахаться, даже когда тело «помято».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не дуйся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не буду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вранье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да и какого черта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан ослабляет шнуровку, приподнимается, сдерживая болезненный вздох, и стягивает штаны, открывая взору синяки. Да плевать. Через несколько дней не останется и следа, у целителей в прямом смысле слова волшебные руки, а в распоряжении алхимиков лучшие ингредиенты для припарок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дориан приподнимает бровь и тут же невесомо касается пальцами кровоподтека на бедре, но Лавеллан сейчас не настроен на вечер жалости. В какой-то мере он понимает Быка: победа над сильным врагом сродни оргазму.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И сейчас хочется оргазма настоящего.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан на мгновение сжимает пальцы Дориана на своем бедре, затем отстраняется, чтобы наладить зрительный контакт, и слегка выгибается в спине, благо, позвоночник сегодня в настроении. Недолго Дориан смотрит ему в глаза, все же опускает взгляд, следя за рукой Лавеллана: то, как он медленно ласкает себя, скрыто длинной сорочкой, но закушенная губа и глубокое дыхание не оставляет сомнений в его намерениях.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бесстыдник, — усмехается Дориан и прижимается ближе, накрывает руку Лавеллана своей и приподнимает ткань, открывая обзор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Еще какой, — шепчет Лавеллан ему в губы и делает пару медленных движений, уже  то ли поглаживая себя, то ли руководя чужой ладонью, — плевать мне на все, хочу тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Каффас, — снова ругается Дориан. Даже от недопоцелуя на губах остается металлический привкус. Он привстает и нависает над Лавелланом, однако, руку от его члена не убирает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты, подсевший на опасность маленький мерзавец, — мурлычет он и давит пальцем на головку, отчего Лавеллан благодарно стонет, — но ты не получишь, чего хочешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И убирает руку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан в возмущении открывает глаза и хочет было высказаться, но Дориан накрывает его рот ладонью:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но разве могу я не дать тебе хоть что-то? Это было бы жестоко, — он с усмешкой целует Лавеллана в щеку, в ту, где синяк не перетекает в фингал. — Даже с разбитой мордашкой остаешься таким симпатичным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дориан оставляет еще пару поцелуев на шее, прикусывает ключицу и спускается ниже, задирая сорочку до самой груди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он целует головку, прихватывая основное члена пальцами. Лавеллан закрывает ладонью глаза, с ужасом думая пошлое, что даже держа в руках его член, Дориан делает это изящно, с налетом манер высокого происхождения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, — зовет его Дориан и снова касается губами головки, — только на моих условиях: лежишь, слушаешься, в общем, ведешь себя как хороший Инквизитор, что должен беречь это прекрасное покалеченное тело от лишних движений и тревог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан убирает руку от лица и недовольно цокает языком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я предупредил, — с усмешкой дразнит Дориан и берет в рот, отчего Лавеллан давится вздохом, а вскоре, когда ласка становится более откровенной, начинает постанывать. Движение навстречу действительно тут же пресекают: Дориан довольно резко давит, прижимая его за бедро к кровати, и от впившихся в синяк пальцев на глазах выступают слезы. Лавеллан ругается сквозь зубы, но послушно замирает, демонстрируя покорность и просьбу продолжить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Молодец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дориан помогает ему немного поменять положение, чтобы самому разместиться между широко разведенных ног со всеми удобствами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ненавижу, когда мне приходится оставаться здесь, в Скайхолде, в то время, как кто-то там калечит моего дорогого Инквизитора, — капризно, но лениво сетует он, со вздохом отстраняется и отходит к столу за маслом. — Ты не угадал, не надо этого «я победил во взгляде». Получишь, но не все, чего захочешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан гневно прищуривается, в то время как Дориан возвращается к его члену после насмешливого: «Командовать будешь на троне, а сейчас расслабься». Возмутиться Лавеллан не успевает, разве что полустон-полувсхлип можно считать ответом. Дориан ухмыляется и проходится по всей длине языком, затем еще раз, и еще раз, прежде, чем снова взять в рот, сразу глубоко. Через какое-то время, когда Лавеллан уже еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать снова вскидывать бедра, тот перестает кружить пальцами между ягодиц и вводит палец, а когда выбивает между стонами сдавленный, но полный удовольствия всхлип, добавляет второй.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дориан с причмоком приподнимается и ловит на себе просящий взгляд, но губами к члену не возвращается. Он поглаживает его по всей длине, медленно и небрежно, в то время как пальцами наоборот двигает быстро, проходясь по чувствительному месту и отзываясь все более широкой ухмылкой на каждый стон и возбужденный взгляд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дориан, — просит Лавеллан, но тот замедляется и качает головой:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан выгибается, за что снова получает попытку себя зафиксировать, и получает по рукам, когда хочет поласкать себя сам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не волнуйся, без внимания его не оставлю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Быстро сглотнув вязкую слюну, Лавеллан приподнимает бедра, чуть меняя угол проникновения, и Дориан позволяет ему даже немного двигаться самому, но ровно до того момента, пока тот снова не морщится, неудачно повернув ногу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возбуждение ощущается почти болезненно, и глубокое дыхание уже невозможно, на что ребра стягивает не болью, но ощутимым дискомфортом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Похоже, он и правда извращенец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Еще какой, — подтверждает Дориан его признание вслух.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пожалуйста.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дориан возвращает внимание к члену: сжимает его и начинает быстро ласкать в такт пальцам. Стоны уже больше похожи на бесстыдные всхлипы, а накатывающий оргазм отдается криком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Больно везде. И везде так хорошо, что ошалелая улыбка не сходит с губ. Глупая улыбка-предательница, рассказывает, как он доволен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дориан вытирает живот Лавеллану его же сорочкой, аккуратно помогает стянуть ее через голову и укрывает их обоих одеялом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Доволен?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ага, — улыбается Лавеллан, готовый отдаться исцеляющему сну, но сквозь дрему все же бормочет:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А ты?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, поверь, у меня все в порядке. А вот прачкам может не понравиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лавеллан хмыкает и прикрывает глаза. Пора спать.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>